Movie and music industries generate billions of dollars in revenue. A significant percentage of this revenue is through sales and rentals of movie titles and/or albums directly to consumers. Individual consumers can go to retail outlet stores and purchase movie titles, for example, on digital video discs (DVD) which can then be played at the users' home on DVD players.
By allowing users to purchase titles for at-home use, the movie industry has substantially increased its revenues. Other systems deliver movie titles directly to a user's home, for example through the Internet, cable television and/or satellite communication. Video-on-demand allows a user to select a desired title from a list of available titles, and the title is delivered to the user. Typically, the user must view the content at a predefined time. In some instances, a user is required to view the title within a predefined time period (e.g., within 24 hours).
Titles made available to the public, either through purchases of DVDs or through on-demand service, are protected in attempts to prevent users from duplicating the content. As such, users are generally unable to copy the content.